Hunted
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when 3 brothers hunt our favorite couple in the woods like prey, will they be able to stay alive long enough for the team to find them or will it be to late for them when the team arrives
1. Chapter 1

Hunted-Ch 1

It started off as such an amazingly beautiful day, he opened his eyes and saw the love of his life sleeping peacefully in his arms, he sighed happily and when she started moving around he said, "good morning baby girl". She opened her eyes and giggled before saying, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff", he leaned down and captured her lips with his and said, "you already have goddess".

She caressed his cheek and said, "I'm so sorry", for a second his heart plummeted and he said, "you're sorry about us, about lastnight"?, she said, "no no ohhhhhhh no handsome". He said, "what are you sorry about then"?, she said, "I'm just sorry that we haven't done this sooner", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "welllllll how about we continue this talk in the shower"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I like it better when we don't talk at all".

He kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhhhhh I love the way you think woman", he stood up and pulled her off the bed and into his arms, he swatted her naked butt causing her to gasp in surprise. He laughed when Penelope said, "you're going to get it Derekkkkkk", he said, "bring it on gorgeous, bring it on" as they disappeared into the bathroom.

Meanwhile a few miles away from Rossis cabin three huge men are making their way through the woods, hiding, listening to every sound around them, one said, "I can't believe we got away with that". The older man said, "believe it and I can't wait to do it again", the younger of the group said, "maybe we should lay low for a while and not cause anymore trouble".

The oldest one made fun of him and said, "maybe we should lay low, listen baby brother you need to grow up, our hunts are fun", the middle brother said, "he's right they are fun". The youngest one opened his mouth to say something when the older brother said, "wait, do you see that"?, they all stopped dead in their tracks and looked up to where he was pointing.

The baby one said, "smoke, must be a fireplace", the other brothers smiled and one said, "ya know what this means don't ya"?, the other brother grinned and said, "yep sure do, it means it's huntin time again". The three brothers slowly started making their way toward the smoke anxiously waiting to see who their next victims were going to be.

Derek and Penelope made their way out of the bathroom dried off and fully dressed, Derek kissed the side of her neck and he said, "it was nice of Dave and momma to give us this cabin for the next few days". She turns in his arms and says, "that it was angel fish", she kissed his lips and said, "how about we get some food and then maybeeeeeeee a walk up to the stream"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "that sounds good to me and you know that there is a hot spring not far from the cabin soooo maybe we cannnnn" and before he could finish his sentence she claimed his lips as hers.

The three brothers finally got to the clearning out from Rossis cabin, the older brother said, "I see on SUV so maybe 2 people for us to hunt", a smile graced their lips as they headed toward the cabin. When they got to the window they peeped in and saw a couple eating breakfast, the older brother said, "all I'm seeing is that couple there eatin".

The middle brother said, "but just look at her, she's purty ain't she"?, the younger brother said, "it's my turn, I get to keep her", the older brother said, "do you remember the rules"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, I have to track her and get to her first before I can claim her". The other brothers looked at each other and then him before nodding their hads yes in agreement.

The older brother said, "alright Liam, if you can get her first you can keep her but you have to get to her first", he smled as he glanced in at the beautiful blonde sitting at the table and said, "deal brother, deal". The other two brothers grinned as they made their way toward the door, it was about time that they got to meet their newest prey.

Derek and Penelope jumped when the door got kicked open, he pulled her behind him and said, "boys you don't want to do this", the older brother said, "ohhhh but ya see we do want to do this mister". The younger brother walked closer and said, "what's yer name"?, Penelope curled closer to Derek and said, "P P Penelope", he said,  
"yer pruty Penelope".

Penelope swallowed hard and said, "t th thank you", Derek said, "stay away from", the brothers all aimed their guns at him and the older brother said, "shut up, we weren't talkin to you. my baby brother was talkin to the beautiful blonde there". Derek said, "she doesn't want to talk to you, to any of you now please leave", they all laughed as they stepped closer.

Before Derek knew what was happening the oldest brother hit him across the face causing him to drop to his knees in front of them, Penelope screamed his name as he fell forward. The baby brother grabbed Penelope and said, "we need to get you ready", she struggled and tried to pull away from him, she said, "re ready for what"?,  
the three brothers in unison said, "the hunt". 


	2. Chapter 2

Hunted-Ch 2

Penelope said, "h h hunt, what hunt"?, Liam smiled as he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and said, "when he wakes up we're going to let you go and then we will give you about ohhhhhhhh 30 minutes and then we are going to hunt ya". Her mouth flew open and said, "oh my God, you can't be serious", Liam pulled her to face him and said, "and if I can track and catch ya first you belong to me".

she glanced down at the floor and said, "p p please L L Liam let me go, let us go", he shook his head and said, "can't do it", the older brother came over and said, "you need to put on somethin comfortable cause your gonna be runnin a lot". Penelope pointed to the shoes in front of the fireplace and he watched as she walked over and grabbed them.

Liam watched hungrily as she leaned over and sat down on the couch, he walked over and sat down beside her and said, "I can't wait till yere mine", she said, "I'll never ever be yours". He reached out to touch her face and she pulled away, he grabbed her face hard with his hands and said, "ya better be nice or I'll claim ya right here and now".

She swallowed hard and said, "s s sorry", he smiled as he touched her cheek and said, "that's better", she looked at the men and said, "what are we allowed to take with us"?, the older brother said, "usually nothing but since my brother has took a likin to ya, you and this feller can take whatever ya want cause it ain't gonna matter".

Derek started moving around on the floor and she tied her shoes and ran over and dropped down on the floor and said, "Derek, Derek, are you alright"?, he raised up and looked into her worried face and said, "fine baby girl, just a little dizzy and my head hurts". He cupped her face in his hands and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "fine, just worried".

The brothers pointed their guns at him and the oldest brother said, "you ready ta die"?, Liam said, "Sam, no, this hasta be a fair fight", he looked at Liam and said,  
"you're right Liam". The middle boy walked over and said, "now what Sam"?, he looked around the room and said, "me, Liam and Scott are gonna give ya 10 minutes to grab a few things and then the hunt starts".

Derek said, "why are you letting us take stuff"?, Sam said, "we want it to be sportin and it wouldn't be fair so when we catch ya it will be fair and square", Derek nodded his head and said, "come on sweetness we need to grab our stuff". Liam watched as Derek took Penelope by the hand and led her upstairs, Sam motioned for Scott to follow them upstairs just to make sure they didn't try anything.

Sam walked over to Liam and said, "are ya ready for this"?, Liam nodded his head and said, "yep, sure am", Sam rubbed the younger boys head and said, "just take yer time and yer gonna be fine". Scott was watching as Derek and Penelope were throwing things into a bag, he didn't know what the real reason they were allowed to pack a bag but he appreciated it.

Penelope looked at her cell that had fallen on the floor and she sat down on the bed and leaned down and just as she was getting ready to touch the phone Scott said, "whatcha doin"?, she grabbed a pair of socks and held them up and said, "just in case we need them". Scott laughed and shook his head as he walked over to see what Derek was doing.

No matter what she tried she wasn't able to slip the cell into the bag but she glanced over and saw Scott leaning down close to Derek, he said, "just in case you was a fixin to try to grab that phone right there, ya need to know that it won't work out here". Derek knew that the team would start trying to call them soon and he could only hope that when they couldn't reach them that they would start up to make sure they were alright.  
Scott looked down at his watch and said, "ya have 2 minutes left", Penelope said, "I'll go grab some water and some snacks real fast", Derek said, "and I'll grab a first aid kid". Liam and Sam were standing at the bottom of the stairs and they watched as Derek and Penelope grabbed the first aid kid and some food and water and put them in the bag.

Penelope and Derek grabbed their back packs and put them on and when they got the straps on their shoulders Sam said, "times up", the three brothers followed them outside and he said, "we'll give ya 20 minutes and then we start huntin". Derek and Penelope looked at each other and then looked at Sam as he said, "ready, setttttt and goooooooo" and they stood there laughing as they watched Derek and Penelope literally running for their lives as they disappeared through the trees.


	3. Chapter 3

Hunted-Ch 3

The three brothers stood there laughing as they passed their time away, Scott said, "ya reckon they're still running"?, Sam said, "yeah probably but I bet the blonde is a slowin him down". Liam said, "she's so purty ain't she"?, the brothers nodded their heads in agreement causing the younger brother to smile, he sighed happily and said, "she's gonna be mine, count on that brothers".

Sam looked down at his watch and said, "alright boys, times up, it's huntin time" and they were all smiles as they split up heading in three seperate directions just hoping to try to surround them so that they could take Derek out of the picture. Sam stopped walking and listened but couldn't hear anything, he said, "this might be a good hunt afterall".

Derek looked over at Penelope and said, "baby girl we have to keep going", she said, "I just need to rest Derek, please just a few seconds", he nodded his head and said, "ok sweetness, ok". She looked at him and said, "do you have any idea who they are"?, he shook his head and said, "no idea sweetness", she said, "do you think the team will figure out what's going on"?, he smiled and said, "yeah I do".

She said, "what did you do handsome, I know that smile"?, he said, "while you were keeping the brother busy I was able to activate the agent distress code on one of the cells". She said, "you are really something hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "so are you goddess, so are you", he took a few more breaths and said, "we really need to get moving".

Penelope stood up and said, "alright let's go", they once again started making their way through the woods hoping that they would be able to hold the brothers off just long enough for the team to get there. As they pushed through the trees and roots they wondered just where the brothers were, Derek was on high alert as he scanned the area.

Hotch was sitting in his ofice working on paperwork when there was a knock at his door, he said, "come in", the door opened to reveal his wife Emily, she stepped inside and he said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "we just recieved an agent in distress code from Morgans cell". He jumped up and said, "but they're at the cabin", she nodded her head and said, "true but when we recieved the code Dave had the grounds keeper go check and he said that the cabin was empty and things were thrown all over the place".

Hotch said, "get the rest of the team and we'll head up there, I don't like this", she said, "will do", she then turned around and headed to gather the rest of their family. Dave met Hotch at the top of the stairs and said, "I just got some bad news", he said, "how bad"?, he said, "several bodies were discovered", he said, "why do I think that theres something you aren't telling me"?, he bit down on his lip and said, "it appears that they were hunted and killed like prey".

Dave looked up to see the rest of the team gathering their things, he said, "we don't know what we're walking in to so I want everybody to be very careful", they all nodded their heads as they stepped onto the elevators. The ride down in the elevator was quiet as the team prayed that their friends were safe and sound, when the doors opened they jumped into 2 SUVs and quickly made their way out of the parking garage.

Liam smiled as he looked down and saw footprints, he hunkered down and touched the track and said, "there she is, there's my girl", he then got up and slowly started following Penelopes tracks. Sam smiled as he saw no signs of either Derek or Penelope, he said, "well they are gonna make this hard, good, the harder the better as fer as I'm corncerned".

Scott said, "I figured we'd have them by now, looks like they are givin us a run", he put his gun on his shoulder and stopped to see if he could hear anything and when he didn't a huge smile crossed his lips. Meanwhile Derek and Penelope were walking pretty fast and as they stepped over a huge tree root Penelope caught her ankle and fell.

Before she hit the ground she let out a blood chilling scream, Derek said, "baby girllllllll", she grabbed her ankle and said, "ohhhhh Derek I think it's broke, I think it's broke". The three brothers stopped when they heard the scream, Scott and Sam then turned and started running toward the scream, Sam said, "well well maybe we're gonna catch em after all".

Derek quickly grabbed the first aid kit and got the ace wrap out of it and wasted no time in wrapping her ankle, he said, "baby we can't stay here, we've got to get started again". She said, "I can't walk Derek, I just can't", he said, "I'll carry you", she said, "no I'll just slow you down, why don't you go ahead and leave me here"?, he said, "no mam I will not leave you, now let's go".

He helped her up and then picked her up bridal style and said, "I love you Penelope", she said, "and I love you", they then took off trying to put as much distance between them and the brothers as they could, the entire time hoping and praying that the team gets there before it's to late.


	4. Chapter 4

Hunted-Ch 4

Liam stopped when he came to the place he figured Derek and Penelope had stopped, he looked down at the tracks and said, "yep, she's hurt fer sure", he said, "with her hurt the other feller won't be making good time so I should catch em in no time". He stood up and put his gun back in his hand as he started makng his way through the woods again.

Penelope whimpered in pain as wave after wave of pain crashed through her ankle, Derek stopped walking and said, "here baby let's get you something for pain", she shook her head and said, "we have to keep going hotstuff, we can't stop". He said, "the hotspring isn't far, how about we stop for a few minutes and soak that little foot of yours"?, she said, "but hotstuff"?, he said, "no buts woman" causing her to grin.

He grabbed 2 tylenol out of the first aid kit and handed them to her with a bottle of water and said, "here sweetness, this should help", she swallowed the tablets and said, "thanks sugar shack". He winked at her as he put the kit back into the backpack and said, "are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "as I'll ever be handsome".

Derek helped her up and then picked her up again bridal style and said, "it shouldn't be much longer Penelope" as they headed through the trees going toward the hot spring. Liam stopped walking and listned hoping that he would be able to hear Derek and Penelope but it didn't happen, he started slowly following the tracks and then he said, "the hot springs, they're a headin to the hot springs".

Scott and Sam stopped when they found the tracks at the tree where Penelope had hurt her ankle, Sam said, "with him haffin to carry her it will slow him down", Scott nodded his head and said, "yep, sure will brother". Sam smiled and said, "if she's a hurtin bad he'll take her someers that might help", Scott scratched his head and said, "the hot springs".

Sam wickedly grinned and said, "you might be right brother", the two then started making their way toward the hot springs, hoping that they will be able to find Derek and the wounded Penelope there. Meanwhile the 2 SUVs carrying the team was finally started up the road to Rossis cabin and when they did Dave said, "I hope that Morgan and kitten are alright".

JJ said, "Derek isn't going to let her get hurt", Reid said, "but what if he's hurt"?, Emily said, "we can't think that way, they're fine and we will get to them in time, we will". Hotch said, "Em's right, they're fine", JJ bit down on her lip and sent up a silent prayer hoping that both of her friends are safe and sound and will stay that way until they can find them.

When they arrived at the cabin a few minutes later they were met by local police, Dave got out and introduced himself as the owner and the deputies filled him in on what they had found. The team were putting their vests on and getting ready to head out, Dave walked over and said, "they found several different sets of footprints that head off in seperate directions".

Hotch said, "alright Reid I want you and JJ to head off that way", they nodded their heads and he said, "Dave you go that way and me and Emily will go this way and be careful because we don't know what we're going to run in to". They all then quickly headed off in seperate directions as they started making their way hopefully closer to finding their friends.

Derek stepped into a semi clear path and said, "right around the bend is the hot spring baby girl", she said, "are you sure this is a good idea, I mean we should keep going". He said, "we can take a few minutes to soak that foot, it'll be fine", she nodded her head and said, "alright handsome, we can stop for a few minutes and then we need to get going".

He winked at her and said, "you got it beautiful" and a few steps later they were in sight of the spring, he put her down and said, "alright woman let's get that wrap off and get that foot into the water". She saluted and said, "yes sir, hotstuff sir", he kissed her lips as he helped her unwrap her foot, he said, "ohhhhh baby girl that's not looking so good".

She gently put it in the water and said, "ahhhhhhhh, that feels good", he said, "you might have broken that or torn some ligaments", she looked around and said, "do you think that we've managed to lose them"?, he opened his mouth to say something and that's when they heard a noise like a twig breaking. Derek put his finger to his lips and whispered, "I'll be right back, don't move".

Penelope nodded her head yes as she helplessly watched as her hotstuff disappeared out of sight, it wasn't long before she heard, "there ya are beautiful", her heart started racing when she looked up to see the smiling face of Liam standing a few feet away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Hunted-Ch 5

Penelope said, "L L Liam"?, he said, "did ya miss me"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no I didn't", he squatted down and reached out to caress her cheek and she pulled away. He said, "I found ya fair and square, so yer mine", she said, "please let me go", he said, "nope, you're mine now", she said, "I don't love you and I never will".

He said, "don't matter, you're my woman now", he said, "wait a minute, where's the other one, where's he at"?, she said, "I don't know", he stood up and said, "are ya lyin to me"?, she said, "now would I do that"?, he said, "yep ya sure would" and before he could turn around Derek snuck up behind him and hit him in the back of the head.

Penelope said, "Derekkkkkk", he said, "are you alright"?, she said, "yeah but we've got to get out of here", she pulled her foot out of the warm water and started drying her foot off. Derek quickly rewrapped it and said, "let's go before the other two show up", he helped her to her feet and then picked her up and said, "we need to find a place to hide till the team gets here and then we'll be alright".

A couple of minutes later Sam and Scott came up to the spring and ran over to their brother, Sam said, "Liam open yer eyes", Liam moaned and slowly opened his eyes and said, "are they gone"?, Scott sai, "are you alright"?, he said, "yeah, my head hurts". Sam said, "ya got quite a bump back there", he said, "he must have hit me wit somethin".

Sam said, "he's gonna pay for that little brother, I promise ya", Liam nodded his head yes as he got up off the ground with the help of his brothers, after standing still for a few minutes he said, "are you able to go"?, he said, "yeah, let's get em. The boys all got their guns ready and once again started out in search of Derek and Penelope.

Reid and JJ stopped at a huge tree and Reid said, "look at the marks on the ground, it's like something scooted here", JJ said, "do you think that one of them is now hurt"?, he said, "highly possible Jayje". They looked around and Reid said, "these tracks are heavier from here on so I'm thinking that Penelope is hurt and Derek is carrying her".

JJ said, "isn't their a hot spring around here"?, Reid said, "yeah not far from here and if she's hurt her foot or ankle Morgan will take her there", JJ pulled her radio off her side and said, "guys we found tracks and we're heading toward the hot springs". Hotch said, "we'll meet you there" and then the radios went silent as they continued their way toward the spring.

Derek stopped walking and looked around and said, "we should be okay here sweetness", he put her down and then sat down beside her constantly looking around to make sure they were safe. Penelope put her back against the rocks and said, "do you think the team knows that we're in trouble yet"?, he grinned and said, "I'm sure of it sweetness".

She winced in pain as he touched her ankle and said, "how are you so sure"?, he said, "are you kidding me, we work with a team of amazing profilers, they know that we're in trouble and they will be here in no time". She said, "I hope you're right handsome", he slid his hand up her thigh and said, "don't worry sweetness, I'm right, your sugar shack is right" earning a light giggle from her.

Derek glanced down at his watch and said, "it's been a few hours since the hunt started and so far so good", she said, "well if I hadn't fallen and hurt my stupid ankle we would be in great shape". He said, "hey, I don't want to hear that, it wasn't your fault that you fell and got hurt and just as soon as the rest of the team gets here we'll get you to the ER and get that ankle checked out".

Penelope nodded her head yes and said, "I love you hotstuff", he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers and said, "and I love you baby girl". He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, she laid her head down on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head and said, "rest while you can sweetness and if anything happens I'lll wake you".

She sighed and said, "rest sounds good handsome but maybe you should rest first, afterall you were carrying me around", he said, "trust me I'm fine, now listen to your man and rest". She said, "anything for you hotstuff", he gently ran his hand up and down her arm as he felt her relaxing more and more in his arms and it wasn't long before a smile graced his lips and he knew that she had drifted off to sleep wrapped in his loving arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Hunted-Ch 6

Liam, Scott and Sam were all attentively following the footprints when they suddenly stopped, Sam said, "the tracks just stopped", Scott said, "how'd that happen",  
Sam said, "well brothers it looks like he's smarter than we thought". Liam said, "but I tracked her fair and square, so she's mine, right"?, the other two brothers looked at each other and then at him and in unison said, "right".

Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "sweetness I need you to wake up", she started moving around and said, "5 more minutes", he laughed and said, "no can do baby girl, we need to get going". She opened her eyes and said, "how long have I been asleep"?, he said, "about half an hour", she said, "do you think they are close"?, he said, "I haven't heard anything but that doesn't mean that they aren't close".

He stood up and held out his hand to her and smiled as he helped her up, she said, "I need to see if I can walk because I'm slowing us downnnnnn" she lifted her foot up and Derek said, "and that's why I've been carrying you hard head". He picked her up and said, "now will you stop acting so independent and let your man help you please"?, she kissed his lips and said, "alright, alright I give up".

He said, "now was that so bad"?, she said, "I just don't want you to hurt yourself", he said, "I'm not going to hurt myself carrying you gorgeous", she opened her mouth and he said, "don't even bother baby girl because you're perfect and I'm never gonna think any different". Penelope smiled and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to" as they once again started heading through the woods.

Scott looked at his brothers and said, "I'll go this way" pointing to the left, he said, "Sam you go that way" pointing right and Liam you go straight ahead and when we find them and get them cornered fire a shot so the other two will know what way to go". The brothers all nodded their heads yes and before they went their seperate directions Sam said, "be careful boys, he's good, he's realllll good".

The team finally made it to the hot springs and Dave said, "they were definitley here", Emily said, "how do you know that"?, he held up one of the clasps that was holding Penelopes ace wrap. JJ said, "ohhhh Garcies hurt", Reid said, "she's a fighter Jayje and Morgan isn't going to let her give up", she nodded her head and said,  
"I know but", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I know Jayje, we're all worried".

Hotch said, "I think that we need to split up again and hopefully we'll have better luck", Dave said, "sounds good", Hotch said, "alright Dave I want you JJ and Reid to go up that path and me and Emily will go this way". Dave said, "and if you see either Derek and Penelope or the others let the rest of us know", everybody then nodded their heads in agreement as they once again split up.

Penelope said, "it's beautiful out here", Derek said, "yeah it is it's just to bad that we are experiencing it this way", she nodded her head and said, "I'm so sorry hotstuff". He said, "why are you sorry baby, you didn't do anything wrong", she said, "me being my clusy self got us slowed down really good", he said, "don't worry baby we'll be alright and the team will find us sooner or later".

She sniffed and said, "what if when they find us it's to late"?, he said, "don't think that way Penelope, we're going to be fine", she said, "you don't know that", he said, "but I do, please just trust me". She smiled and said, "I do trust you sugar shack, I trust you with my life", he winked at her and said, "well then in that case I don't want to hear anymore of that talk, okay"?, she said, "okay".

Liam smiled as he caught sight of the tracks again and he followed them to where Derek and Penelope had been resting against the rocks, he hunkered down looking and said, "they were definitley here". He stood up and said, "and it doesn't look like it was long ago either", he took a few steps and said, "there you are" and he sighed happily as he started following the tracks through the wooded area.

Reid looked at Dave and said, "being that we have one of the clasps and Morgans tracks are deeper in the mud I'd say that Penelope has a hurt ankle and that Morgan is carrying her". Dave said, "I agree with ya kid", JJ said, "how close do you think the people that are after them are"?, Reid said, "I'd say that they aren't far from Morgan and Garcia but Morgans smart and with his inner protector kicking in they'll be fine until we can find them".

Hotch put his finger to his lips and Emily stopped and whispered, "what is it"?, he pointed to the man off to the right, Emily watched as Hotch motioned for her to go around one side and him the other. They both nodded their heads as they split up, their plan was to surround the man and try to disarm him and see if they could get some information out of him.

Seconds later the air was filled with the sound of gunfire as several shots were fired


	7. Chapter 7

Hunted-Ch 7

Penelope and Derek stopped and she said, "was that"? he said, "yeah that was definitley a gunshot", she said, "you don't think"?, he said, "I think no I know that the team is alright". She said, "I hope your right hotstuff", he thought, "me to baby, me to" as they continued to walk up the path the entire time hoping and praying that their friends are alright.

Emily aimed her gun and said, "FBI freeze", the man smiled and said, "well ain't you a purty thing", Hotch walked over and said, "you heard her", he said, "welllll lookey here". Hotch said, "lower your gun and drop to your knees", he laughed and said, "you don't actually think that I'm going to do that now do ya"?, Emily said,  
"if you're smart you will".

Scott grinned and said, "wellllllll in a few seconds you'll be the ones droppping your guns", Hotch said, "I don't think so", Scott stood there with his gun aimed on Emily and said, "those shots will have my brothers runnin to me". Emily said, "that's what we're counting on". Sam snuck closer and closer to where he could see two people holding their guns on his brother.

Scott said, "so yer feds huh"?, Hotch said, "right, now what's your name"?, he said, "that's nonya", Emily said, "sorry, what"?, he said, "nonya as in none of yer business honey". Emily said, "that's agent Hotchner to you", he said, "ohhhhhh lister at er talkin all prissy, well excuse meeeeeeee Mrs. Hotchner", Emily rolled her eyes and said, "a man such as yourself must be the head of your family, right"?, he said, "nope, that'd be my brother Sam".

Hotch said, "so is it just you and Sam"?, he said, "nope, my brother Liam is a trackin two other people not far from here", Emily said, "a man and a woman"?, he looked at her and started grinning and said, "friends of yers"?, she said, "as a matter of fact, yes". He said, "welllllll the woman, the purty blonde, she belongs to my baby brother Liam".

Hotch said, "she is huh"?, Scott said, "yep, sure is", Emily said, "I don't think that's going to go down to good with Derek", Scott said, "who's Derek, is he the big feller"?, she said, "that would be him". Scott laughed and said, "oh he won't be any trouble, a couple of bullets and he'll be no problem at all", Sam looked to the side and saw 3 other agents closing in so he took aim and shot.

JJ, Reid and Dave ducked and Dave said, "that was close", Reid pointed to the left and said, "it came from over there", Dave said, "we need to try to take care of him and get him out of commission so that Aaron and Emily can handle the other one". Reid said, "I'll go around this side and you go up the other and JJ can come at him from the side".

Dave said, "alright but be careful", they nodded their heads in agreement as they started slowly making their way over toward Sam, he saw JJ and Dave walking toward him and he aimed his gun at JJ and shot, barely missing her. Reid watched fearfully as his wife stood up and started walking again, he was trying to find where the shot came from.

JJ aimed her gun and shot grazing the mans arm, he laughed and said, "nice try darlin", Reid watched helplessly as the man fired several shots, Dave shot back grazing the other arm. Scott who was surrounded by Emily and Hotch shot at Emily barely grazing her leg, as she fell Hotch screamed, "Emmmmmmmm", he watched as she laid on the ground reaching for her gun.

Scott said, "welllll did the widdle FBI woose her widdle gun"?, Hotch said, "lower your gun", he laughed and said, "not happenin pig", he shot at the man hitting him firmly in the shoulder. Scott said, "you pig bastard", Hotch said, "lower your gun", Scott reaimed his gun at Emily and fired, hitting her in the leg, her eyes flew open and she aimed her gun and fired hitting the man in the chest.

Sam watched as his brother hit the ground, he said, "nooooooooooo" and then started firing his gun hitting both JJ and Dave, Reid took aim on the man and shot several shots hitting Sam in the shoulder and stomach. Sam dropped to one knee but jumped up and started running off, Reid didn't waste any time checking on his wife, she coughed and said, "Spence".

Reid said, "hang on Jayje", she said, "Rossi", Reid looked and said, "he's fine Jayje, he's just grazed", Rossi ran over and said, "hang on JJ", she said, "I'll be alright". Reid kissed her on the lips and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to, now and forever", he said, "don't do that", she said, "what"?, he said, "don't you dare give up on me".

She squeezed his hand and said, "never Spence never" and it wasn't long before her eyes closed and her hand fell from his


	8. Chapter 8

Hunted-Ch 8

Dave said, "don't worry help's on the way", Hotch helped Emily up off the ground and together they made their way over to their team, Emily said, "Jayje", Dave said,  
"the copter is on the way, it should be here in a couple of minutes". Reid looked up and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I'll be alright", Hotch said, "when the medics get here you are going with JJ".

Emily said, "Aaron I'm fine", he said, "that's an order Em", she nodded her head and said, "alright Aaron, alright", Dave said, "are you alright Aaron"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, you"?, he said, "grazed in a few places but I'm good to go". Hotch said, "we'll wait till the medics check you out before we go", he said,  
"sounds good to me".

Reid smiled as JJ's eyes opened, she said, "what happened"?, he said, "you were shot and you've lost a lot of blood", she said, "I'm going to be fine Spence", he wiped away the tears that were streaming down her cheek and said, "you better be". She reached up and touched his face and said, "I'm not going anywhere", he said, "I'm going to hold you to that" and it wasn't long before they could hear the helicopter as it got closer.

Derek and Penelope stopped and he put her down on a log and said, "I need to rest for a few minutes", she said, "you need to leave me here and", he said, "I don't want to hear that anymore, you and I aren't seperating, where you go I go". She said, "but", he said, "if you don't stop talking like that I'm gonna spank that sexy little butt of yours".

Penelope smiled and said, "no more crazy talk, even though the spanking does sound good", he plopped down beside her and said, "how about when this is over you and have a little talk"?, she said, "t t talk"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "nothings wrong so get those thoughts right out of your head", she sighed happily and said, "I wonder what the teams doing"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "me to goddess, me to".

Hotch looked down at Emily as she said, "be safe my love", he winked and said, "always Em", Reid kissed JJ on the lips and said, "I'll be there as soon as I can",  
she said, "please be careful Spence". He sighed and said, "I will Jayje, I promise", the medics then loaded them up on the helicopter and as it lifted off Reid, Hotch and Dave watched helplessly.

When the copter was gone Hotch said, "we know that one of them is hurt so it shouldn't be hard to track him", Reid said, I just hope that Morgan and Garcia are both safe". Dave said, "well so far no more shots so I'm staying optimistic", Hotch said ,"me to", he looked at the two men and said, "are you ready"?, they both grabbed their guns and in unison said, "ready".

They glanced down at the dead body of the man that a few minutes earlier was shooting at them and Hotch said, "the locals will be here soon but right now we don't have time to wait". Dave said, "well Aaron we know that he's not going anywhere but right now Morgan and Kitten need us", Reid said, "and the sooner we catch these sick bastards the sooner we can get back to JJ and Emily", they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they started following the tracks of blood.

Liam stopped walking when he heard voices, he quietly pushed the branch back and smiled as he watched Penelope push a strand of hair out of her face, he didn't know what it was about her but he found her attractive and he couldn't wait to get to know her better. He continued to watch as Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

He balled his hands into fists and said, "she's mine, she's mineeeeeee", he aimed his gun and slowly started walking toward them, they pulled apart when they heard Liam say, "get yer hands off my woman". Penelope said, "L L Liam, you don't want to h h hurt us", he said, "don't worry I won't hurt you but he's gotta go", she threw herself in front of Derek and said, "nooooooo".

Liam said, "sweetie he's got to die so we can be together", she said to herself, "think fast Garcie, think fast", she dropped her hands to her stomach and said, "you wouldn't want my baby to be born without a daddy would you"?, he scratched his chin and said, "yer pregnant"?, she said, "yeah", he aimed the gun at Derek and said,  
"that's alright I'll be the babies daddy".

Derek said, "don't you think people will notice when the baby is born black that it ain't yours"?, he said, "I'll say we adopted it", he said, "sit back honey and let me get this over wit". She shook her head and said, "nooooo, if you kill Derek then you gotta kill me to", he took a deep breath and said, "don't make me hurt you".

Derek said, "it's alright baby girl", he reached over and wiped the tears away that were streaming down her face and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you to hotstuff". Sam was hiding in a safe place and he made sure that he got rid of any traces of blood, he leaned against the wall of the cave and said, "ohhhhh yer gonna pay for killin my brother, just you wait.

The men stopped walking when they heard the raised voices of Penelope and another man that wasn't Derek, they heard her say, "please don't hurt him, please Liam", they also heard Liam say, "he's gotta die so that we can be together". Penelope felt her heart racing as she saw her superheroes walking closer, she knew what she had to do and that was keep Liam occupied so that he wouldn't see them coming.

She said, "i i if you marry me, where will we live"?, he said, "we've got a house, a big house", she said, "I w w won't live with your brothers, we'd have to get a place to ourselves". He opened his mouth to argue when he felt the barrel of a gun pressing against his head and he heard the booming voice of Hotch saying, "FBI freezeeeeeee", a smile then graced the faces of Derek and Penelope because they knew that they were finally safe, or were they.


	9. Chapter 9

Hunted-Ch 9

Reid walked over and said, "Garcia are you alright"?, she said, "I think my ankle is broken Reid", he quickly checked her over and said, "it appears that you are right with your diagnosis". Derek said, "where are the other two"?, Dave put the cuffs on Liam and Hotch said, "one got away and one is laying dead back in the field back over the hill".

Liam looked up and said, "you killed my brother"?, Hotch said, "we didn't want to but he left us no other choice, he shot two of my team", tears streamed down the cheeks of Penelope as she said, "Jayje, Em". Reid said, "don't worry Garcia they'll be fine", she touched his face and said, "are you sure"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "trust me", she took a deep breath and said, "with my life Reid, with my life".

Dave said, "we need to walk back to the landing site so that we can fly kitten out of here", Reid said, "do you want me to help"?, Derek stood up and said, "it's okay pretty boy, I got her" and he picked her up bridal style and said, "I love having her in my arms". He smiled and said, "I'm so happy for the two of you, it's about time that you got together".

Dave laughed and said, "amen Reid, amen", Hotch laughed and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, Penelope said, "I will be just as soon as you get me away from here". Derek kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia", she winked at him and said, "and I love you Derek Morgan, now and forever and ever you're it for me".

As they started walking back to the clearing all Liam could think about was which brother they had killed, he glanced over his shoulder and said, "you killed one of my brothers, what happened to the other one"?, Dave said, "we couldn't find him but I know that he's hurt". Liam said, "yer gonna pay for killing one brother and fer hurtin the other, that's a promise".

When they reached the clearing a few minutes later Liam looked down and saw the dead body of Scott and said, "Scott, they'll pay brother, I promise ya", Hotch said,  
"I know you won't believe me but we didn't want to kill him". Liam looked at him with anger filled eyes and said, "you're right", Hotch said, "I am"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep, I don't believe ya".

They stood there for another couple of minutes before another medivac landed, Hotch said, "Morgan, you and Reid go with Garcia, we'll be right behind you just as soon as the locals get here". After they loaded Penelope into the plane she looked out and said, "thank you, thank you my team of superfriends", Hotch said, "you are very welcome Garcia".

Before the doors closed he said, "we'll see you guys just as soon as we can", they all nodded their heads in agreement before the doors to the medivac closed, Liam looked up just in time to see Derek lean in and kiss Penelope on the lips. He took a deep breath and said, "paybacks a coming, trust me on that and it's coming when you least expect it".

After Liam was loaded into the back of the police car he watched as they put his dead brother into the back of the coroners van, he wiped away a tear and said, "they will pay brother, they will pay". As the small caravan of cars pulled away Hotch pulled out his cell and dialed Reids cell and after a few rings they heard, "yeah Hotch".

Hotch said, "any word"?, he smiled and said, "Jayje and Em are fine and they even put them in the same room", Hotch said, "that's great news", he said, "yeah and they might be getting released in the morning if they do good tonight". Dave said, "what about kitten"?, Reid said, "she has a broken foot and will have to be in a cast for at least 6 to 8 weeks".

Dave said, "I think that Morgan will find some way of keeping kitten off her feet", Reid laughed and said, "me to Rossi, me to", Reid said, "Hotch I have somebody here that wants to say hello". Hotch smiled as a few seconds later he heard, "hi honey", he said, "Em it is so good to hear your voice", she giggled and said, "it's good to hear yours to".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "does it hurt sweetness", she looked at him and said, "nope, not feeling nothingggggggg", the nurse walked into the room just in time to hear Penelope singing, "I CAN'T GET NOOOOO SATISFACTION CAUSE I TRY AND I TRY AND I TRY. The nurse smiled and said, "don't worry Derek it's just the pain meds working".

He put his hand in hers and said, "baby girl I promise you that when you get better I'll give you all the satisfaction you can handle", she ran her finger up the center of his chest and said, "ohhhhhhh you know that you are my favorite chocolate don't ya"?, the nurse giggled and said, "just let me know if either of you need anything".

Derek laughed and said, "thanks Mona", she said, "anytime" and as she stepped out the door Penelope started again, "I CAN'T GET NOOOOOOOO SATISFACTION", she shook her head and said, "Dereks going to be in for a fun night".


	10. Chapter 10

Hunted-Ch 10

Hotch and Dave stepped off the elevator and Dave said, "you go ahead and check on Em, I'll go check on kitten", he nodded his head as he headed on down the hall heading toward his wifes room. He stepped inside and straight over to her bed and kissed her lips gently and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she laid her head back against the pillow and said, "yes Aaron, I'm fine, I'm gonna be sore for a few days but I'll be back good as new in no time".

He sat down beside her and said, "I was so afraid, I thought", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "yeah me to but I'm here and I'm fine", he blew out a deep breath and then looked over at JJ and said, "how are you doing JJ"?, she said, "I'm good, hurting but I'm good". Reid smiled at his wife as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

Emily said, "any word on Penelope"?, Dave said, "well from what we're hearing her foot is broken and she will have to wear the cast for at least 6 to 8 weeks", Reid said, "you know it's going to be hard for Morgan to keep her off her feet". Emily laughed and said, "ohhhhh after their trip to the cabin I don't think that keeping her off her feet is going to be a problem", causing everybody to laugh.

Dave stood in the door watching and listening as Penelope continued to sing, Derek looked up and said, "it's the pain meds, she's having some sort of reaction", Dave walked over and kissed Penelope and kissed her on the top of the head. She looked up and said, "hiiiiiiiiii my italian stallion", he laughed and said, "hi kitten, how are you feeling"?, she threw her head back and giggled and said, "greatttttttttt".

Dave said ,"alright Tony the tiger take it easy", she wiggled her finger and said, "but there is something wrong"?, he looked at her and said, "what's wrong"?, she started singing, "I CAN'T GET NOOOOOOOO SATISFACTION". Derek shook his head and said, "shhhhhh baby, you need to calm down", her lip started quivering and Dave said,  
"Ohhhhh that's my cue to go".

Derek said, "baby girl please don't cry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings", she said, "you don't love me no more do you"?, he said, "of course I do, I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love somebody". He intertwined their fingers and said, "you are the love of my life Penelope and that is never going to change".

She reached up and wiped tears away and said, "you're just saying that", he stood up and pulled a little black box out of his pocket and opened it and said, "I have loved you since the day I called you Gomez". She said, "i i is that"?, he put her hand in his and said, "Penelope Garcia will you do me the honor of making me the happiest man in the world"?, her eyes were huge as he said, "will you marry me baby girl"?, she said, "a a am I dreaming"?, he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and said, "nope, you're definitley not dreaming gorgeous".

He smiled as he pulled the ring out of the box and said, "Penelope Garcia will you marry me"?, she touched his face and said, "yes, yes, yes", he slid the ring onto her finger and then leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands. He said, "I love you", she sniffed and said, "and I love you", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet and loving kiss.

They pulled apart when they heard a knock at the door, Penelope said, "come in Fran, come in", she stepped inside and said, "did I interrupt something"?, Penelope said, "your wonderful son just proposed". Fran said, "so are congratulations in order"?, she held up her hand and said, "yes they are", Fran ran over and kissed her son and hugged her future daughter in law.

Fran smiled and said, "congratulations you two, it just makes me so happy to see that you two have finally pulled your heads out of your butts", Penelope laughed and said, "ain't that the truth"?, Fran looked down at her leg and said, "how are you feeling honey"?, she said, "right now it isn't hurting at all". Derek said, "they gave her something for pain and she's having a reaction".

She said, "what kind of reaction"?, Derek said, "a few minutes ago she was singing and laughing", Fran said, "she must have a low tolerance for pain meds", Penelope said, "yeah I don't like to take medicine, not at all". Fran said, "when the nurse comes in you might want to see that she gets a different kind of pain medicine just to keep the side effects down".

Derek and Penelope both smiled and nodded their heads yes in agreement", Fran said, "so from what Dave told me one brother is dead and one is in custody and so far it's looking like there is still one on the loose". Derek said, "yeah Scott is dead and Liam is in jail but they are still searching for Sam", Penelope squeezed his hand and said, "do you think he's going to come after me again"?, he said, "if he survives his wounds he might but don't worry sweetness I'm not going to let anything happen to my beautiful fiancee, not now or ever".

They all three turned around when they heard, "YOUR WHATTTTTTT" coming from the door, Penelope smiled as she held up her hand and said, "we're getting married" and as the team all moved closer the sounds of squeals of delight filled the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Hunted-Ch 11

The family were still celebrating a few minutes later when the doctor walked into the room, she said, "I hear that congratulations are in order"?, Derek smiled and said, "baby girl and me are getting married". She said, "that's great news", Penelpe said, "thanks doc", Derek said, "we had a little problem with her pain meds a little earlier".

She said, "yeah the nurses contacted me and I immediately changed her meds", she said, "I know that you are all excited but I see three patients that need to get some rest". The three girls said, "awwwwww mannnnn", the doctor laughed and said, "that is if they are still wanting to be released so that they can go home tomorrow morning".

Hotch said, "come on Mrs. Hotchner it's time for us to get you back to your room", Reid said, "yeah you to Mrs. Reid, we need to get you tucked in so that the future Mrs. Morgan can get some rest". Penelope smiled and said, "before you go I want to say something", they all listened as she emotionally said, "you are all amazing amazing people and I love you all so much and I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you".

Derek squeezed her hand and said, "we love you to baby girl", everybody nodded their heads in agreement and said in unison, "we love you to", she smiled and waved as they headed out of the room. The doctor said, "I'll give you two some privacy just let us know if you need anything", he said, "thank you doctor", she took a deep breath and said, "you're very welcome".

When they were alone Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I almost lost you and I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you", she put her finger over his lips and said, "but I'm fine and safe right here with you". He said, "and I will thank God everyday for the rest of our lives", he then leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

When they pulled apart he said, "can I get you anything"?, she said, "no but you can do something for me", he grinned and said, "anything", she patted the bed beside her and said, "can you lay with me and hold me"?, he stood up and said, "everyday for the rest of my life princess". He watched as she scooted over being careful not to hurt her leg.

Derek laid down beside her on the bed and sighed happily as she rested against him, she laid her head on his chest and said, "I can't believe what's happened to us over the past 24 hours". He kissed the top of her head and said, "me either goddess, me either", she looked up at him and said, "you are the best thing that has ever happened to me".

Derek grinned at her and said, "and you my sweet sweet beautiful bride to be are the other part of my heart and I plan to show you everyday just how much you mean to me". She winked at him and said, "I'm going to hold you to that", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you and nothing or nobody is ever gonna change that".

She laid her head down on his chest and rested her hand in his as she closed her eyes, Derek loved holding her in his arms, he had dreamed of being with her but the time was never right for them, well until now. As they laid there he couldn't help but smile knowing that soon Penelope, his baby girl was going to be his wife and hopefully the mother to a house filled with their beautiful babies.

Meanwhile at the end of town Sam pulls up at an abandoned house, he gets out and stumbles to the side of the house and knocks, after about a minute the door opens and he heads inside. He looks up and says, "I hate to bother ya but I need some help", the man grins and says, "we's family and family helps family", he then helped Sam over to the table and helped him lay down.

The man listened as Sam filled him in on what had happened and while he was listening he had taken several bullets out and dropped them in the pan that was beside the table. When the man was done Sam said, "thanks cuz", he said, "any time", Sam said, "do you think that I can sleep fer a little while"?, he nodded his head and said, "sure can and when ya get up I fix us somein to eat".

Sam smiled and nodded his head as he pulled the blanket up over himself and closed his eyes, as he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think of one thing and that was seeking revenge on the pigs that had killed one of his brothers and shot him and God only knew what happened to Liam. Before he fell asleep he said, "don't you worry brother they'll pay, they'll pay" and then his eyes closed and it wasn't long until he had fallen asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Hunted-Ch 12

Derek woke up a few hours later and smiled as he saw his future bride still sleeping in his arms, when he thought about how close he came to losing her it was almost more than he could take. He kissed the top of her head and whispered, "I love you", she started moving around in his arms and she yawned and said, "I love you to my hot hotstuff".

He laughed and said, "how are you feeling"?, she said, "normal", he said, "you almost sound disappointed", she said, "how bad was I"?, he said, "welllllll you were singing I can't get no satisfaction at the top of your lungs". She covered her face with her hands and said, "ohhhhhhhh God", he smiled down and said, "I think that it was adorable".

She said, "I'm mortified", he said, "baby you couldn't help it because it was the meds making you do it", she said, "my foot is throbbing but I'm afraid to ask for something for pain". He kissed her lips gently and said, "don't be afraid sweetness because the doctor changed the meds to something that you can handle", she said,  
"do you think that you could push my button so I can get something for pain"?, he winked and said, "I can do better than that, I'll go tell them myself".

She sighed and said, "you are to good to me", he said, "nothing is to much for you sweeetness, nothing", he got up and said, "I'll be right back", she laid there and watched as he walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later he came back into the room closely followed by the nurse, she smiled and said, "Derek said that you needed something for pain"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

Derek watched as as the nurse handed her a pill and a glass of water, Penelope took the pill and swallowed it and said, "thank you", she said, "you're very welcome and it should start working soon. As she turned to walk out of the room Penelope said, "I want to apologize", the nurse said, "for what Penelope"?, she said, "for the way I was acting".

Shannon said, "honey it was a side effect of the pain meds, don't think nothing about that okay"?, she said, "are you sure because I'm mortified", Shannon said, I've seen a lot worse". Derek said, "I bet you have", she said, "ohhhhhhh yeah this wasn't even a blip on the radar compared to some of the things I've seen since I started working here".

Derek looked up at her and said, "any news on if she get's to go home today"?, she leaned in and whispered, "she's working on the paperwork outside at the desk as we speak". Penelope smiled and said, "I'm so happy, thank you Shannon", she said, "anytime Penelope, anytime", after she walked out of the room Derek said, "well I bet you are glad to be getting out of here aren't you"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure am, now I can sleep in my own bed tonight".

He laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh no can do baby girl", she said, "and why not"?, he said, "because you my beautiful oracle have a broken foot and you have to be taken care of and me being your man am up for the job". She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "ohhhh you definitley are", he leaned down and growled as he claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to the sound of the doctor saying, "who's ready to go home"?, Penelope said, "me me me", the doctor said, "I have your release papers right here and after I go over your discharge orders you are free to go". Derek sat down beside Penelope as the doctor said, "here is a prescription for a pain reliever and I need to see you in several weeks, here's your appointment card".

Penelope said, "what about me staying home"?, she said, "staying home is fine but not alone, you aren't able to take care of yourself because you aren't mobile", Derek said, "don't worry doc, she's going to be staying with me at my place errrrrr our place". Penelope said, "D D Derek are you saying what I think you're saying"?, he nodded his head and said, "I am".

He said, "I want you to come live with me, my house is huge and that way you will already be living in the house when we get married", she said, "but", he said, "no butts gorgeous, you need to let me take care of you the way you deserve". She sighed happily and said, "alright, alright, I give, I give", the doctor said, "just sit and take it easy and I need you to keep your foot elevated".

Derek said, "don't worry she will", Penelope looked at him and grinned and said, "he's right, I'll be good I promise", Derek said, "what about JJ and Emily"?, they were then wheeled into the room and Emily said, "what about us"?, Hotch said, "we are heading home with our girls". Derek said, "how long are they off work, do they know"?, Reid said, "at least 4 weeks".

Penelope said, "we can keep each other company girlies", Reid said, "that's the plan, if we get called away on a case you can all three stay together and Fran has agreed to make sure that you three follow the doctors orders". JJ crossed her arms and said, "we're not babies", he got down in front of her and said, "we almost lost you three and we're not taking any more chances".

Hotch said, "Reids right", Derek said, "how about we give the girls a few days to rest and then we have a family meal"?, Penelope said, "sounds good to me", JJ and Emily said, "us to". Reid said, "how about we plan it for this weekend, that way we can all have a few days to rest and recover from the last couple of days", Derek nodded his head and said, "sounds good pretty boy, sounds good".

Hotch said, "Garcia if you need anything please call", she said, "I will bossman", Reid said, "we love you Garcia", she said, "and I love you all to", a few minutes later they were all loaded up and heading home. As Penelope and Derek pulled away from the curb she laid her head back and said, "it's good to be going home", Derek reached over and took her by the hand and said, "that it is sweetness, that it is".


	13. Chapter 13

Hunted-Ch 13

When they pulled into his garage she said, "are you sure about this because I can", he said, "woman don't make me spank you", she laughed and said, "yes sir hotstuff sir". He said, "now you sit right there and I'll walk around the car and get you". She winked and said, "when can I use crutches"?, he said, "you're not going to use them while I'm here".

She laughed and said, "there is a chance that you'll be called away on a case and I don't want your mom lifting on me", he said, "well for the next week I'm off but I will get you some crutches okay hardhead"?, she said, "alright". He got out of the car and walked around to her side and opened her door he helped her out and then picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into the kitchen.

She smiled and said, "can I stay downstairs for a while"?, he kissed her lips and said, "you sure can", he carried her over to the couch and sat her down, she put her legs up on the couch and he grabbed a pillow under her foot. He said, "would you like something to eat or some tea"?, she said, "ohhhh tea sounds nice", he said,  
"on it" and walked through the house.

Penelope reached over and grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until she found a movie that she loved, she sighed happily as her favorite part came up. Derek walked into the room and handed her tea to her and joined her on the couch, he picked her legs up and put them in her lap and said, "do you need something for pain sweetness"?, she glanced at him and said, "not right now handsome, thanks".

Meanwhile across town in his jail cell Liam wiped away the tears that streamed down his face, he missed his brothers and he knew that he would never get to see Scott again and that was breaking his heart. He thought back to all of their good memories and he couldn't believe that he had lost everything all because of one final hunt.

He took a deep breath and vowed to make them all pay for everything they did to take his brothers away from him, he said, "it might take me a long time but I will make sure that ya all pay for takin my brothers away. He then got up and paced back and forth across his tiny cell as he tried to think up a plan to get out and get revenge on the pigs that caused him all of this pain.

Derek glanced up at his baby girl and smiled as he saw that her head was laying against the back of the couch and her eyes were closed, he turned the tv off and got up and gently picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. He laid her down on their bed and crawled on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily.

He loved just holding he in his arms, he had waited and longed for her for years and now that he had her he was going to do whatever it took to make sure that she was happy and safe. He rested his head against hers and smiled as he closed his eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, they had both been through a lot over the past couple of days and were both getting some much needed rest.

Sam lowly moaned as he bumped his arm, he was slowly making his way through the back window, he was trying to be quiet because if they found him before he was ready that would totally defeat his purpose. He walked from the back room and headed into the kitchen, he stopped and listened and couldn't hear anything so he headed on into the living room.

He said, "I bet their in bed" as he started making his way up the stairs, he was almost at the top of the stairs when one of the stairs creaked, Sam stopped dead in his tracks and waited to see if someone was going to come running. After a few seconds and he didn't hear anything he continued up the stairs, as he started down the hall he stopped outside the bedroom door and gently pushed it open to reveal Derek and Penelope sleeping peacefully on the bed in front of him.

He smiled as he stepped inside, as he watched them sleep he couldn't wait to make them suffer, he looked around the room and reached out to grab both of their cells so that when they woke up they couldn't call for help. After making sure their phones were taken care of he sat down across from the bed and waited for them to wake up because when they did they were going to pay and pay with their lives for taking his brothers away from him.


	14. Chapter 14

Hunted-Ch 14

Sam sat and watched for over an hour before Penelope started moving around on the bed, when her eyes opened she glanced over to the handsome man beside her sleeping peacefully on the bed and she couldn't help but smile. That smile soon fell when she looked to the foot of the bed and saw Sam sitting there, he put his finger to his lips letting her know to be quiet.

She laid there looking at him, he stood up and walked closer and whispered, "the funs a gonna start when your feller wakes up", she bit down on her lip wondering how they were going to get out of this. Sam smiled and whispered, "I can see why my baby brother fell for ya", he gently touched her face, she pulled away and he grabbed her face hard and said, "don't do that".

Derek started waking up and the first thing he saw was Sam with his hands on Penelope, he started to raise up and Sam aimed his gun and said, "I don't think so big feller, just lay right there". Derek said, "how did you get in here"?, he laughed and said, "there ain't no winder or door lock that can keep me out", Derek glanced down at a very scared Penelope and said, "it's alright Penelope, I won't let him hurt you".

Sam laughed and said, "and just what are you going to do"?, Derek said, "there is no way that I'm going to let you hurt her no matter what I have to do or what happens to me". Penelope said, "y y you can just go and we won't say anything", Sam said, "I'm not stupid", she said, "I I I never said you were", he said, "you are actin like I'm stupid enuff to just go and nothin will happen".

Fran pulled in front of Dereks place and got out and started making her way up the sidewalk, when she put her hand on the knob she noticed that the door was locked,  
she pulled out her key and opened the door. She stepped inside and noticed that they weren't there and she smiled and said, "they are probably napping, I'll put these groceries up and go check on them before I fix them something to eat".

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "I want you to know that our team never meant to kill your brother, he shot first so they all shot back in self defense". Sam said, "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT YER LYIN MOUTH", Fran stopped what she was doing and pulled her cell out of her purse and dialed Daves number and after a few rings he said, "missing me already Bella"?, she whispered, "Dave I need you to get here and bring police".

He said, "why, what's wrong"?, she said, "I went to the store to pick up some things for Derek and Penelope and I was putting it up when I heard a mans voice yelling upstairs". Dave pulled his keys out and said, "what's he saying"?, she said, "telling them to shut their lyin mouth", he said, "can you get out of the house without getting caught"?, she said, "he's still talking upstairs so I should be able to".

He said, "slip out through the garage and I'll be there in a few minutes", after ending the call he immediately called for backup while Fran did what Dave suggested and slipped out into the garage and made her way outside and up the street. Sam said, "you killed my brother and yer gonna pay", Derek said, "we didn't kill anybody we were with Liam, remember"?, he said, "well it's yer fault that he got caught".

Penelope said, "S S Sam please don't hurt us", he said, "it'd be better if ya kept quiet and let me think" Derek and Penelope laid there perfectly still as to not make matters worse. Meanwhile up the street Fran gave a sigh of relief when she saw Dave pulling up in front of her, he jumped out of the car and straight over to her and pulled her into his arms.

He said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm fine but he's still in there with them Dave", he said, "don't worry Bella we'll get them out", she said, "I know you will and I need you to be careful, you were already wounded remember"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I was just grazed honey but I'll be careful I promise".

Fran watched as Dave and the local police started making their way toward the house and she stood there sending up a silent prayer that everybody got out safe and sound. She stood worried after she saw them all disappear out of sight, she took a deep breath and said, "they have to be alright, they just have to be, I can't lose my family, not now".

Sam looked over at Penelope and said, "I'm a gonna kill your feller and make you watch and then I'm gonna have some fun with ya a fore I kill ya", Derek said, "you aren't gonna touch her". Sam laughed and screamed, "AFTER YER DEAD I'M GONNA DO MORE THAN TOUCH ER" and before Derek could react to that the door flew open and he quickly covered Penelopes body with his as the sound of gunfire filled the room.


	15. Chapter 15

Hunted-Ch 15

Sam ended up with a bullet in his shoulder and another one in his leg before they were able to get him to the ground and get the cuffs on him, as the locals read him his rights Dave was helping Derek and Penelope. Derek said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "f f fine, I'm fine", Dave said, "come on kitten and let's get you out of here".  
She said, "h h how did he get in here"?, one of the officers came into the room and said, "it seems like the lock on one of the windows was picked", Derek said, "the lock doesn't matter the only thing that does is that Penelope is alright". Penelope said, "how did you know something was going on Dave"?, he said, "you can thank your future mother in law for that".

Derek said, "what did momma do"?, he helped Penelope sit up and said, "she stopped by the store and grabbed a few things and was downstairs putting it up when she heard him screaming". Penelope smiled as he said, "she called me and then got out of the house and I called the locals to back me up", Derek said, "thank God that momma came by", they all nodded their heads in agreement as they stood up.

Penelope said, "where are we going to stay"?, Derek said, "well we will need to find a place for a few days", Dave said, "you two can stay with us", Derek said, "thanks Dave we appreciate that". Derek then picked Penelope up bridal style and said, "let's go and get you settled at Daves and then I'll come back and get everything here settled".

Dave said, "you definitley need a new alarm system", Derek said, "definitely" as they started making their way down the stairs, when she saw them leading Sam away in cuffs Fran started making her way toward the house. She was standing in front of the house when she saw everybody walking toward her, she said, "is everybody doing okay"?, Dave said, "we're all fine Bella".

Derek said, "thanks momma", she said, "for what baby boy"?, he said, "for stopping by to drop some groceries off because if you hadn't it's hard to tell what he would have done to us". She hugged Derek, Penelope and Dave and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, Dave said, "we're fine sweetheart", Derek said, "we're going to be staying with you for a few days until I can get the alarm changed and get things ready for baby girl".

Fran said, "and I can keep Penelope company while you are working", he smiled and said, "thanks momma" she said, "anytime baby boy, anytime" as they all headed toward their cars. On the way back to casa Rossi Dave called Hotch and Reid and had them on a conference call and filled them in on what had happened, Hotch said, "are you sure that everybody is alright"?, he said, "yeah they're fine and they're going to be spending a few days at our place until they can get the alarm system changed and things handled".

Emily said, "poor PG, she's really been through a lot", JJ said, "maybe we should come over and see her"?, Dave said, "you guys are more than welcome to come over any time you want". Hotch said, "we'll see you later, we'll give them time to get there and get comfortable before we come over", Fran laughed and said, "how about I fix us a big dinner"?, JJ said, "you are going to spoil us Fran".

Fran smiled and said, "I think what everybody needs right now is some family time", Dave said, "I'll second that Bella", Reid said, "tell Garcia that we love her and that we'll be there soon". Dave said, "we will Reid" and after the call ended Fran said, "I don't know what Derek would have done if anything would have happened to Penelope today".

Dave reached over and took her by the hand and said, "I'm just glad that everybody is safe and sound", she sighed happily and said, "so am I Dave, so am I" and it wasn't long before they were pulling into the long driveway. Derek glanced over at Penelope and said, "are you sure that you're alright"?, she reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "I was so scared Derek".

He said, "so was I sweetness, I was so afraid that I'd lost you again", she weakly smiled and said, "I thought I'd lost you to", after turning the car off he turned to face her and cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you baby girl and I will do anything it takes to keep you safe". She smiled as he leaned and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.


	16. Chapter 16

Hunted-Ch 16

About an hour later Penelope and Derek were sitting on the couch cuddled up when the rest of the team arrived, JJ and Emily practically ran to Penelopes side, Derek smiled and said, "I'll go and give you three some girl time". Penelope said, "I love you hotstuff", he winked at her and said, "I love you to baby girl" he then got up and headed into the kitchen to join his mom and the others.

JJ said, "ohhhh Garcie are you sure that you're alright"?, she said, "I'm fine but what about you girls, you should be home resting not here fussing over me", Emily said, "we figured that we could rest better together as a family". Penelope said, "we've certainly had a rough 24 hours haven't we"?, JJ rested against the back of the chair and said, "that's definitely an understatement" causing them all 3 to start laughing.

Fran grinned and said, "it seems that spending some time with JJ and Emily was what she needed", Derek said, "in the past 24 hours I've almost lost her twice momma and I don't know what I'd do if that ever happened". Reid said, "Garcia is fine, a little sore and bruised right now but in a few weeks she will be back as good as new, they all will".

Hotch nodded his head and said, "Reid's right", he ran his hand over his face and said, "yeah I know it's just", Dave said, "we completely understand son", Derek said,  
"when I opened my eyes and saw Sam sitting there the first thing I thought was that I failed her again". Fran said, "you didn't fail anybody honey", he said, "how can you say that momma"? Dave said, "nothing that happened was your fault Derek, nothing".

Reid said, "you were there for her when she needed you most, that's what you need to focus on", Fran said, "honey he's right", he said, "I know it's just that what if something would have happened to her momma, what if she'd died"?, Fran put her hand on his and said, "but she didn't, she's in the other room with JJ and Emily right now and she's fine".

Hotch said, "it makes you realize what's important doesn't it"?, he said, "it really does", Dave said, "so what does it make you realize'?, he smiled and said, "that I need to marry that goddess of a woman and start showing her how much she means to me". Dave said, "now you're talking", Fran said, "how about you go in the other room and talk to Penelope about setting your wedding date"?, he kissed Fran on the cheek and said, "that's a great idea momma" before he practically ran out of the room.

The girls were laughing about something when Derek dropped down to his knees, she looked at him and said, "hotstuff are you alright"?, he put her hands in his and said, "marry me". She said, "I thought that was already settled", he said, "no, well yeah, I mean marry me now, as soon as possible", her mouth flew open and she said,  
"are you serious"?, he claimed her lips with his.

when they pulled apart he said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life", she smiled as she rested her forehead against his and said, "yes, yes, a thousand times yes". JJ said, "awwwww", Emily sniffed and said, "so when is this happening"?, Derek said, "as soon as we can get a marriage liscense and somebody to marry us as far as I'm concerned".

The others walked into the living room and Dave said, "I can get somebody to perform the ceremony" and Hotch said, "and I can pull a few strings and get your marriage liscense". Penelope said, "how am I going to get up the aisle to you"?, he said, "I'll carry you"?, she said, "you can't", he said, "why not"?, she laughed and said,  
"because I'm walking up to you".

He said, "baby you have a broken foot", she said, "crutches handsome, I'll use crutches and then after we're married I'll stay off my feet and be a good girl", he winked and said, "well you don't have to be a good girl on our honeymoon". Hotch laughed and shook his head as he headed out of the room to make a few calls to help get the liscense.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "this is really happening isn't it"?, Derek smiled and said, "it is sweetness, it is", he then cupped her face in his hand and gently brushed his lips against hers.


	17. Chapter 17

Hunted-Ch 17

They pulled apart when Hotch came into the room and said, "Derek we can pick the liscense up anytime", Dave laughed and said, "thank you Leo I appreciate this" he  
nodded his head and said, "we'll be there in about an hour". Derek said, "did you hear that baby girl, we can get the liscense any time"?, she sighed happily and  
said, "I heard choco puff, I heard".

Fran said, "and we can stop and pick up a pair of crutches on the way to the courthouse to pick up the liscense", Dave put his cell back on his belt and said, "Leo  
said that he can marry them at his church in about an hour". JJ and Emily stood up and said, "well then in that case we better get this show on the road", everybody  
nodded their heads as they headed out of the room.

Derek pulled Penelope to her foot and then picked her up bridal style and she said, "just think handsome soon we'll be married", he said, "I know and I can hardly  
wait to call you Mrs. Derek Morgan". She said, "ahhhhh yes and then all of this chocolately goodness will be allllllll mine", he said, "it's always been allllllll  
your's baby all you had to do was take it".

She claimed his lips with hers and when they pulled apart she said, "I'm taking it now handsome", he winked at her and said, "are you ready for this"?, she said, "I  
am more than ready my love" and as they headed out the front door she was still smiling. As he helped her into the car she couldn't help but wonder how much different  
things could have been if she hadn't agreed to go to the cabin with him.

She sighed as on the one hand she never would have gotten together with Derek but the good part was that she never would have met Liam, Scott and Sam and that would  
have been good. Derek said, "baby can you hear me"?, she didn't say anything and he said, "earth to sweetness" and waved his hand in front of her face, she said, "huh  
what"?, he said, "what were you thinking about"?, she said, "how different things would have been if I hadn't went to the cabin with you".

He kissed her lips and said, "well we wouldn't have gotten together but then on the other hand we never would have met those 3 brothers either", she wrapped her arms  
around his neck and said, "and I wouldn't have taken back getting with you for anything handsome". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "neither would I baby  
girl, neither would I".

Derek said, "I'll see you soon", she laughed and said, "that you will, the next time you see me I'll be hobbling up the aisle toward you", he said, "I can't wait for  
that to happen, I can't wait to claim you as my wife". JJ grinned as Reid said, "yeah yeah we get it you love each other now come onnnnnnnnnnn", Fran giggled and said,  
"Reids right baby boy we've got to go or we're going to be late".

He held up his hands in surrender and said, "I give, I give", he looked at Dave and said, "take care of my girl Rossi", he smiled and said, "I'll protect her with my  
life". Penelope said, "be careful handsome", he said, "always sweetness, always" and then he walked over and climbed into the SUV with Hotch and the others watched  
as they pulled away from the curb.

Liam stood up when several huge men walked into his cell, he said, "what do you want"?, the leader stepped forward and said, "shhhhhhhh we don't want to hear you",  
he stood there and watched as a couple of the men pulled something out of their pockets. It didn't take long before the floor around him was covered with blood, with  
his blood.

As his body slid to the floor the men smiled and after making sure that nobody was around quietly walked out into the hall and disappeared at the end of the hall and  
after changing their clothes they wasted no time in exiting out the nearest door. Sam was sitting on his bed with his head against the wall when his cell door started  
to open.

He looked up to see 2 men walking close to him, he said, "I got nothin fer ya get out", one man said, "ohhhhh we've got something for you", he said, "listen fellers  
I said get out". The men pulled something out of their pockets and quickly stabbed Sam over and over", the leaded pulled Sam closer so that his moans were muffled  
against his shoulder.

As they stepped outside the cell they couldn't help but smile as they made their way up the hall as fast as they could and as they were exiting the building they all  
laughed as they heard the alarm sounding letting them know that Sam had been found.


	18. Chapter 18

Hunted-Ch 18

Derek and Hotch walked into the clerks office and he smiled and said, "here you go Aaron", he said, "thank you so much", he said, "anything to help you out", Derek couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the paper knowing that soon everything he had ever wanted was going to be his. He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the clerk and Hotch talking about what had happened at the jail.

Hotch said, "when did that happen"?, he said, "not long ago, maybe 15 to 20 minutes", Derek said, "wait, you mean somebody got into both cells and stabbed both of the brothers"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah". Hotch said, "any idea who it was"?, he said, "none and to make matters worse our survelience cameras all went down in that area for a few minutes".

Hotch said, "so whoever it was wanted to make sure to get their job done without being caught", the clerk nodded his head and said, "exactly", he then looked at Derek and said, "I'm so sorry to hear what you and your fiancee went through". Derek said, "thank you but now that the brothers are all taken care of we can stop thinking about that and focus on living our lives".

The clerk said, "and congratulations on your wedding", Derek looked down at his watch and said, "speaking of we better get going or we're going to be late and I can't be late for my own wedding". Hotch laughed and said, "thanks again", he said, "anytime now get that man to his bride" all three men laughed as Derek and Hotch headed out into the hall.

Dave was standing and talking to Reid when his cell started ringing, he said, "excuse me kid, I need to take this", Reid grinned and said, "sure Rossi" and he turned around and walked toward the door. Once he stepped outside he said, "hello", the voice on the other end said, "mission completed", Dave grinned and said, "and a job well done".

The man laughed and said, "you know who to call if you need anything", Dave said, "I sure do and uhhh tell Mario that I said I owe him one", the man took a deep breath and smiled and said, "will do". After the call ended Dave put his cell on vibrate and put it in his pocket as he walked back over to join a very nervous groom who was pacing back and forth.

JJ and Emily watched as Fran put the finishing touches on Penelopes hair, JJ said, "you look beautiful Garcie", she said, "thank you girlie", Emily said, "soooooo are ya nervous"?, she said, "yeppers that would be a definitely yesssss". Fran said, "honey nerves are normal on your wedding day", she said, "everything is happening so fast, I mean 3 days ago Derek and I were best friends and now here today we're getting married, do you think that we are rushing this to fast"?, all three women in unison said, "NOOOOOOOO".

Penelope laughed and said, "I've been in love with Derek since the first day I met him and now knowing that he's finally mine it's, well it's just amazing to know that all of my dreams are finally coming true". Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "and it makes me so happy to see that my son has finally found the one woman that completes him in every way".

JJ said, "I've never seen Morgan so happy", Emily said, "me either, it's soooo obvious that the two of you are perfect together", Penelope said, "please don't make me cry". Their conversation was ended when there was a knock at the door, JJ said, "come in", the door opened to reveal Hotch and Dave", Penelope said, "I know that look bossman".

Hotch said, "we have some news", she said, "wh wh what's wrong"?, he said, "when Morgan and I were picking up the liscense the clerk was filling us in on something that had happened at the jail earlier". She nodded her head and listened as he said, "it seems that several men got into both cells and stabbed the brothers to death and then quickly made their escape".

Penelope said, "any idea who it was, did they get anything on the survelience cameras"?, he said, "no on both parts", she said, "no", he said, "a few minutes before the men walked into the cells the cameras went down and then after both brothers were taken care of the cameras started working again". Dave looked at Penelope and said, "are you alright kitten"?, she sat there looking up at him nodding her head yes.

JJ said, "Garcie are you sure you're alright"?, she smiled and said, "it's over, it's finally over", Hotch said, "so are you ready to make an honest man of Morgan"?  
she laughed and said, "more than ready bossman, more than ready". The girls hugged Penelope and said, "we'll see you out front", she nodded her head and said, "thanks again for everything you've done".

They smiled and said in unison "YOU'RE WELCOME" as they walked out of the room, Fran hugged her future daughter in law and said, "you look so beautiful and my son isn't going to be able to keep his eyes off of you". She smiled and said, "you are an amazing woman Fran Morgan Rossi", she winked and said, "it takes one to know one Penelope Garcia".

Fran kissed her husband and said, "I love you Mr. Rossi", he grinned and said, "and I love you Mrs. Rossi", he then watched as his wife opened the door and disappeared into the hall. Dave said, "are you sure that you're going to be okay on those crutches"?, she said, "I'm a little wobbily but I'm good", he kissed her cheek and said,  
"and I'll be right here beside you just in case you need someone to balance you".

She smiled and said, "thank you for everything you've done Dave", he said, "anything for you kitten, anything for you" as they made their way closer and closer to the rest of the wedding party.


	19. Chapter 19

Hunted-Ch 19

Derek felt his heart racing as he looked at the top of the aisle and saw the love of his life slowly making her way toward him with the man that they both considered a father walking right beside her. He winked at her causing her to smile even wider, she mouthed the words, "I love you", he took a deep breath before mouthing them right back to her.

Dave watched Penelope closely just in case she started to lose her balance, the closer she got to Derek the faster her heart was racing and by the time she made it to the front of the church it felt like her heart could burst right out of her chest and fly across the room. The minister said, "dearly beloved we are gathered here today in front of God and these witnesses to join together in the bonds of matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia".

He looked around and said, "who gives this woman in marriage"?, Dave said, "her team and I do", he then kissed her on the cheek before making his way over to sit by his wife. The minister smiled as he looked down at the very nervous couple and said, "may I have the rings please"?, JJ and Reid handed the rings to him and he took a deep breath as he said, "God please grant this couple a life filled with joy and happiness for as long as they both shall live".

He then handed Derek the ring and said, "Derek put this ring on Penelopes finger and repeat after me", he nervously slid the ring on her finger and smiled at her and waited for the minister to continue. He said, "I Derek take you Penelope", the minister said, "to be my lawfully wedded wife", Derek said, "to be my lawfully wedded wife".

Fran smiled as the minister said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives", Derek said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives". He then looked at Penelope and said, "Penelope slid the ring onto Dereks finger and the repeat after me", she nodded her head as she took the ring and slid it onto his finger.

The minister said, "I Penelope take thee Derek", she said, "I Penelope take thee Derek", he said, "to be my lawfully wedded husband", she said, "to be my lawfully wedded husband". He continued by saying, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives", she said, "I promise to love, honor and cherish you everyday for the rest of our lives".

He looked around and said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace", after a few seconds he said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husband and wife". He grinned as he looked down at the happy couple and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek cupped her face and then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her arms around him, dropping the crutches to the ground, Derek held her close as he deepened the kiss. When they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she giggled as she rested her forehead against his and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan".

Penelope gasped in surprise when he picked her up bridal style and the minister said, "ladies and gentlemen let me introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs.  
Derek Morgan". Dave smiled and leaned in and whispered something into Dereks ear, he grinned and said, "thanks Dave", he said, "anytime, now go and have some fun with your bride".

Everybody quickly hugged the happy couple before they made their way toward the waiting car, once they were both inside he pulled her into his arms and claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart she said, "sooooooo handsome where are we going"?, he said, "we my beautiful new bride will be spending the weekend alone in the honeymoon suite of the Hyatt curteosy of our amazing family".

She ran her finger up his chest and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you", he kissed her lips gently and said,  
"I can't wait for that either gorgeous". It wasn't long before they were pulling up in front of their honeymoon destination, the driver got out and opened the door and Derek stepped out first and he helped Penelope to her feet and then he picked her up and carried her inside.

After taking a few seconds to get their key they were led to their room, the bellboy smiled as he opened the door and handed Derek the key and said, "here you go sir"  
and as he walked away he said, "there was a JJ that called and said that Aaron would bring you more clothes later but for you two to have some fun", they both grinned as the younger boy blushed and headed toward the elevator.

He carried her inside and kicked the door shut and said, "welcome to our honeymoon Mrs. Morgan" as he claimed her lips with his


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter contains sexual content

Hunted-Ch 20

Penelope moaned against her husbands lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, when they pulled apart he said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she took a deep breath and giggled and said, "I believe you have handsome but I will neverrr tire of hearing it". He looked into her eyes and said, "you are the love of my life and I will thank God everyday for you".

She ran her finger down his chest and said, "and you Derek Morgan are the best that has ever happened to me", she leaned in against his chest and gently pressed her lips against his in a soft but passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they looked around the room and Penelope said, "everything looks so romantic doesn't it"?, he said, "it sure does, everything looks amazing".

He said, "andddddd here is a set of crutches sitting right over here against the bed buttttt I don't think you're going to need them", she said, "why not"?, he said, "because I plan on keeping you very very busy this weekend". She said, "ohhhhh you do do ya"?, he nodded his head and said, "that I do indeed, I plan on showing you my beautiful wife just how much you mean to me".

He gently put her down on the floor and helped her to balance, he said, "this dress is beautiful but", Penelope said, "but what"?, he said, "I can't wait to see what it looks like puddled on the floor at your feet". He then reached behind her and unzipped it and moaned in appreciation as it slid down over her body, when it hit the floor he said, "beautiful, absolutely beautiful".

She said, "you seem to have me at a disadvantage", he said, "baby we don't have to do this if you don't want to", she said, "that's not what I'm talking about my choco puff". He laughed and said, "and what are you talking the disadvantage is that I am naked and you are still fully clothed", he said, "wellllllll we can take care of that".

He helped her down onto the bed and stood in front of her and slowly piece by piece stripped out of his clothes, she said, "you are perfection", he smiled and said, "no gorgeous that would be you". She scooted up to the top of the bed and said, "now what was that about showing me how much you love me"?, he practically jumped on the bed causing her to laugh.

She caressed his cheek and said, "I love you my wonderful husband", he kissed her palm and said, "and I love you my amazing amazing wife", for the next few minutes they exchanged kisses, touches and loving glances. He then climbed in between her creamy thighs and hovered over her and said, "are you sure"?, she said, "more than sure".

He looked down at her cast and said, "I don't want to hurt you", she said, "don't worry, I'm fine", she watched as he lined himself up at her entrance and as he slid inside her they both moaned in pleasure. She gently wrapped her legs around his waist being very careful not to hurt her ankle, Derek had dreamed of this day for years,  
dreamed of the day he could claim his baby girl as his wife and that day was finally here and he was going to take great pleasure in showing her just how much she meant to him.

Penelope threw her head back and moaned his name as he thrust in and out of her over and over, they met each other thrust for thrust as they worked to bring each other the most pleasure. Derek smiled against her neck as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts they both exploded in orgasm, he slowly kissed his way back to her lips and smiled as he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan".

Penelope took a deep breath as she tried to come down from her high and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever", he then collapsed on the bed and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you". She rolled gently onto her side being careful not to bump her ankle and said,  
"I have been in love with you for so long and I can't believe that we're finally here, we're finally married".

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "believe it sweetness because I'm yours and you're mine", she sighed happily and said, "forever and ever hotstuff". He laughed and said, "forever and ever baby girl", he then rolled her onto her back and started placing soft and loving kisses all over her body and it wasn't long before the room was once again filled with the sounds of their moans and groans as they continued to celebrate their love over and over.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	21. Chapter 21

Hunted-Ch 21

Epilogue 1 Year Later

Derek looks down at his watch and says, "how much longer"?, Hotch said, "we're getting there as fast as we can Morgan", he said, "I knew I should have stayed home with her, I just knew it". JJ said, "she's in good hands Derek, she's with your mom", he said, "yeah I know but I should be there when my child is born, I should be there by her side".

Emily said, "have you tried calling your mom"?, he said, "I was just getting ready to", he pulled up his moms number and hit send and after a few rings he heard, "hi baby". He said, "how is my baby girl"?, she put the cell on speaker and he heard, "handsome where are you"?, he said, "baby I'm trying, we'll be landing in just a few minutes and then I'll break every speed record possible to get to you".

Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "the doctor said that I'm almost fully dilated", he said, "I wish I could be there", she said, "I know you do and I wish that you were here to but I'm in good hands with your mom". Fran smiled and said, "if you aren't here when he or she is born I'll send you a picture", his heart started racing and he said, "thanks momma".

Penelope said, "here comes another contraction" and he listened helplessly as she went through a very strong contraction, the doctor said, "let's get a quick check and see what's going on". Penelope watched as the doctor smiled and said, "we're ready for delivery", Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "and I love you handsome".

Derek listened as the doctor said, "alright Penelope on the next contraction I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to", she nodded her head and said,  
"okay". Derek was listening to his wife and thinking what an amazing woman she was, she was there going through labor and delivery and he was on a plane coming back from a case and all he could do was think what an amazing person she was.

He said, "you're doing a great job goddess", Fran wiped her forehead and said, "he's right sweetie you're doing great", the doctor said, "good job Penelope", she took a deep breath and said, "is everything alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "everything is great and it won't be long before you'll be holding your son or your daughter in your arms".

It wasn't long before she was hit with another contraction and then another and then another and then Derek heard, "on the next contraction we're going to deliver the baby, are you ready"?, she said, "I'm ready, I'm ready". Derek reached up and wiped a tear away and said, "I love you Penelope", she was hit with another hard contraction and she said, "I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOOO" and then the air was filled with the sound of their babies cries.

Penelope said, "is the baby alright, is the baby alright"?, the doctor smiled and said, "ohhhh yeah he's fine", Penelope smiled and said, "he, did you say he"?, she cleaned off the baby a little and then held him up and said, "congratulations momma and daddy it's boy. She then held the baby up and said, "here you go momma, here is your big boy".

Fran snapped a few pictures and said, "sending them now honey", as the pictures came through he said, "ohhhh momma he's beautiful", he wiped his eyes and said, "I love you baby girl". She said, "and I love you", Derek said, "kiss our son for me", she laughed and said, "I sure will" and then he heard, "this is a kiss from your daddy, he'll be here to see you soon".

Hotch said, "we're getting ready to land", Derek said, "well baby we're getting ready to land and I'll be there as soon as I can", she said, "be careful my love and we'll see you soon". Before the call ended he said, "thanks for everything momma, thanks for being there for my baby girl and our son", she said, "you are very very welcome honey and I'll see you when you get here".

About half an hour later Derek races into the hospital and heads up to his wifes room, he stops at the door when he sees her holding their son in her arms, Fran looks up and kisses her daughter in law on the cheek and says, "I'm going to go and give you some family time". Penelope grinned and said, "thanks for everything Fran, you were amazing".

She said, "you're the amazing one kiddo, I was just along for the ride", she walked over and kissed her son and said, "go see your wife and son", before she walked out into the hall. Derek walked over and kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "and I love you", he looked down at his sleeping son and said, "he's gorgeous".

She said, "well of course he is he looks just like you", he said, "I can see a lot of his momma in him", she said, "would you like to hold him"?, he said, "I'd love to". She handed him their son and watched as he kissed the top of the little ones head and said, "hi there buddy I'm your daddy and I love you and your mommy sooooo soooo much".

Penelope smiled and said, "I have the perfect name picked out", he said, "what name did you pick"?, she said, "James Derek Morgan and we can call him Jamie", he smiled down at the bundle and said, "welcome to our family James Derek Morgan". As Penelope laid there watching her husband and son she couldn't help but smile, she had been dreaming of this day since the first day she met Derek and now everything was perfect.

Derek looked up and said, "I love you Penelope", she winked at him and said, "and I love you Derek", he looked down at the baby and said, "and we both love you so so much Jamie". Derek sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "thank you", she said, "for what"?, he said, "for making me a daddy and us a family", she leaned in and kissed is lips and said, "you're welcome and thank you for making me a mommy".

He kissed her lips again and said, "he's perfect baby girl, the perfect mixture of me and you", she nodded her head and said, "that he is my love that he is", she then laid her head back on the pillow and watched as the family started coming through the door. As Penelope watched everybody with her son she knew that everything she would ever need was right there in the room with her.

Penelope said, "everybody we would like for you to meet James Derek Morgan, aka Jamie" and the room was filled with congratulations as one by one they all got to meet the newest member of their clan.

THE END


End file.
